


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: Sam and George skype for Christmas to exchange gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killjoywhatsername](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=killjoywhatsername).



> Secret santa kingbury exchange!!! woo!! Christmas!!!

3:55 AM.

George’s alarm beeped shrilly, the letters aglow softly on the clock face. The King groaned and reached for the damnable thing, punching the alarm off and returning to blissful silence, settling back into his pillows.

“Georgie, wake up.”

3:58 AM.

George blinked, then turned a little, squinting into the cool light of his computer screen. Sam smiled sleepily at him on Skype.

“Oh.” He said quietly, running a hand through his hair and shifting to sit up, hauling the laptop into his lap.

4:00 AM.

“Merry Christmas.”

The King smiled at his lover’s voice, drifting through the computer speakers from thousands of miles across the sea.

“Happy Christmas, love.” He responded softly, his own voice rough with sleep.

“You knocked out around…” Sam paused to mentally calculate, “Two. I let you sleep since you have traditional celebrations to attend to tomorrow. Today?”

George smiled at the bishop, biting down on a yawn. “Thank you. Do you want your present, now?”

“Would you like yours?” Sam countered, and George smirked.

“I suppose. I’ll go first.”

He reached for the nightstand, fumbling for a moment before producing a small velvet box and revealing it with a flourish. He let Sam take in the sight, then opened it to reveal a simple chain necklace with a ruby charm. The soft sound of delight was all he needed to hear, and he grinned. “You like it?” He asked gently, continuing to hold it up for inspection.

Sam grinned at him, nodding. “Yes, it’s lovely. Perfect. I don’t ever want to know how much it cost.”

George smirked back and didn’t bother to argue that he should know, instead closing the little box and setting it back on the nightstand. “And mine?” He prompted, settling against his pillows.

The bishop looked nervous, then held up a piece of paper with a few dates written on it.

George blinked. “I’m sorry, doll. I don’t understand.” He said with a wry expression, peering closer. “Am I supposed to understand?”

Samuel chuckled weakly. “Pick one that coincides with your schedule. I got a few weeks off approved. I can come see you.” He offered, voice gentle and excited.

George shrieked. Sam dropped the paper to cover his ears teasingly. “Don’t yell, you’ll summon your guards again.”

The King giggled, visibly delighted. “When’s the soonest you can come?”

“Next week.”

“Yes, yes. Fuck, oh, let me buy your plane tickets. I’ll clear my schedule.”

Samuel smiled at him, then kissed his finger and touched it to the screen. George mimicked him, grinning. “I love you.”

“I love you.” He answered sweetly, yawning himself, though it was only midnight in America. “Merry Christmas, Georgie.”

“Merry Christmas, Samuel.”


End file.
